Another Puppy Christmas
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: When Joey's dad dies, Joey depends on his boyfriend for comfort and support. He moves into the mansion and wants to decorate for Christmas and Seto says yes. Rating increased to "T" enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Another Puppy Christmas

It's never too early for a Christmas story.

First person, Seto. Established couple.

Once again, when I try to write sad stuff, it turns all fluffy, enjoy.

sjsjsjsjsj

A month ago, Joey's father died of complications from pneumonia. His immune system, already damaged from drinking, was unable to cope. Despite Joey's estranged relationship, Joey was broken hearted. I, of course couldn't understand these feelings and I sent my boyfriend to a psychologist to help him sort out these mixed up feelings. Joey is feeling better but Dr. Yamada suggested Joey needed a project to help ease the pain. Joey made the request to decorate the mansion for Christmas. As we are hosting a corporate Christmas party, the rooms downstairs are being professionally decorated. Therefore, I suggested he decorate the private rooms. (Joey had by this time already moved in.) Joey was gleeful at the suggestion and I was pleased to see him that way.

I suppose it was a little early to have Joey move in with us, but considering the circumstances, it seemed right. We are in love and Joey spent more time here than at home. Joey took all of a week to get used to the place.

It was traditional in the Wheeler household to celebrate Christmas. While Joey's mom is Japanese and a Buddhist, his dad was born and raised in America and as a Christian. The family followed the mother's traditions, except she liked Christmas too. However, after the divorce she stopped. Joey kept up the tradition in their house and Serenity was able to join them last year. The siblings cooked, baked and decorated the apartment and the three Wheelers had a wonderful time. Serenity even was talking about repeating the event when tragedy struck. I, of course, invited her to come anyway. While the corporate party will take place on Christmas Eve, we can still gather as a family on Christmas Day. This cheered the depressed girl as well and the siblings started to make plans.

I made sure the servants understood the situation and soon they were helping my lover without being asked. This pleased me. The housekeeper even asked if they could decorate their rooms on the third floor. I consented, and as I am not a stingy man, I let them have supplies too. This put everybody in a festive mood. Joey was even able to get on the cook's good side and began using the kitchen to make treats. Mokuba lent a hand by making endless strings of paper chain. The upstairs rooms have a homey feel to them with the chains, paper snowflakes, and bits of greenery everywhere. The boys have taken extra care in preparing the guest room for Serenity.

Everyday as I enter the house, I feel so tired. I come upstairs and see the decorations increase and I feel relaxed. The activities are healing Joey bit by bit. He tells me it has the same effect on his sister. She has been busy making chocolates and filling tins full of them to bring here. She has also been making some hand-made gifts for everyone.

Tonight, I am sitting up in bed with my laptop, next to my lover. Joey's new project is stringing popcorn and cranberries. He has one bowl on either side of him and alternated between the two foods.

"Where are you hanging these?" I asked.

"Outside in the back garden."

"Where?" I have no idea what he was talking about.

"You hang it in the trees and bushes for the birds to eat. Serenity does it over New Years at her house, and I remembered it was another Christmas tradition."

"I'll inform the gardeners."

"No need, I already did."

"You have gotten comfortable here."

"I introduced myself and he called me 'master' which was embarrassing. But I'm getting used to it."

"They recognized you as my lover, instead of just a guest."

"Everyone in Domino knows that. Nobody is harassing me about it, I think because Dad's death is connected to it. They were so sorry for me, they forgot to be disgusted by my gayness."

Joey laughed at this and smiled as he continued his work. A few minutes later I finished my work and took an interest in what Joey was doing. He asked me without looking up:

"Do you want to help? I have a spare needle."

"I never done this. Mokie and I made paper chains and snowflakes in the orphanage but…"

The orphanage enjoyed any excuse to throw a party and keep us contented. We all had to help.

"It's easy, I'll show you."

I set my laptop on the nightstand and Joey moved everything within easy reach. Soon I was stringing like a pro. Snuggled up together was pleasant and the repetitiveness of stringing the cranberries and popcorn was soothing. I fell into a trance like state. Joey talked about this and that and I responded in kind. I was beginning to think this crafting business as relaxing and fun. After a half an hour I asked Joey:

"Puppy?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling these days?"

"You mean about Dad and stuff."

"Yes."

"I feel better. I felt some guilt before, like it was my fault. But Doc said he was the one who made the choice to drink, and I did all I could. Guilt is a terrible thing, but in this case, it was ultimately Dad's choice…Also, Serenity called me today. She feels grateful we had that party last year. If we hadn't, I think she would be in an emotional mess."

Joey looked at me for reassurance and I reached out and pulled him in for a kiss on the forehead and said:

"Yes, I agree, you and Serenity are not at fault here. We all make choices. People that addicted aren't going to change easily. He might not have changed even if he knew of his health problem."

Joey smiled and pecked my lips and said:

"Thanks for saying that Seto."

Joey snuggled back into position and we continued with our work. Half an hour later we both had a long string of popcorn and cranberries each.

"Now is good time to quit." Joey said

We put the food on Joey's dresser and the completed strings next to them. Joey covered everything with a towel to save it for the morning. We tidied up and got back into bed. I wrapped an arm around my lover and Joey snuggled into my chest as is our habit. In the dark Joey spoke.

"Seto, I really love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean with everything with Dad, and the move. If it wasn't for you, everything would have been so much harder. I know my friends and Sis would have helped. I would have lived with Mom and finished out my final year there. This is so much better. I can even go to Domino U. with Tris and Yuge. If you weren't there, I think I would still have been depressed and blaming myself. So, thanks Love. Thanks for being there. For once, when things went bad, it was ok."

I was flooded with feelings and moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"You are welcome, Puppy." I managed to choke out and snuggled back into place.

"I feel so lucky." He responded.

"Me too."

I kissed his neck, which made him giggle and broke the emotional feelings. We were able to relax into sleep after that. I hope I never forget how lucky I am to have him.

sjsjsjsjsj

For now, I will leave this story open. As it gets closer to Christmas, I might get inspired to do more.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Another Puppy Christmas 2

This time it is Joey's POV.

This chapter is more about Joey and Serenity, than Joey and Seto.

sjsjsjsj

It was December 20th and I was riding to the airport, in the limo, to pick up Serenity. I was excited to see Serenity as always, though the circumstances dimmed the reunion. Serenity visited me during the summer and we gathered at the mansion for a party with the gang. Seto was eager to improve her opinion of him and behaved in the opposite manner from when he hosted Battle City. She was impressed by the kinder and gentler Seto Kaiba. He formally apologized to her for past hurts and she said:

"There is nothing to apologize for." Seto thought Serenity's name suited her.

She met Seto briefly the previous Christmas, but only as "Joey's Friend" as we wouldn't be a couple until the 26th. She sensed, like everyone else, that there was something in the air between us. No one was surprised when we announced we were together.

The limo driver dropped me at the gate and I ran inside to find my sister. I ran up to her and hugged her. Serenity was equally excited, though a bit jetlagged. The chauffer placed her bag in the trunk and off we went. Serenity admired the interior of the car and turned to me:

"Joey had you decided on Dad's funeral?"

"Yeah, it has been finally decided. If he was Japanese he would have been buried by now. Even though Dad has lived his entire adult life in Japan, he is still considered a foreigner and a Christian, even though he never practiced his faith."

Joey briefly told her about the troubles he had during the past two months and concluded:

"But I did find a place right here in Domino. They cater to people like Dad. I talked to the minister and he said the ceremony will be brief as we are all Buddhist. He will say a few prayers and I said I would say a few words about Dad's life. No one else has requested to speak so it should be over in about fifteen minutes. Then lunch at the mansion."

"Who is coming?"

"There is us, the Kaiba brothers, the gang and Dad's drinking buddies."

I spoke the last part with bitterness and Serenity stayed silent, I continued:

"I contacted Cousin Mary in Chicago,"

"I remember she was the only member of Dad's family he liked."

"Right. She promised to pay her respects next summer, with her family."

"That will be nice. I barely remember her."

"She came only once after the divorce. She's a nice lady."

We spoke of other things for the rest of the ride. Upon arriving at the mansion I showed her the room and the footman carried her suitcase upstairs. She was delighted with the room and there was even a small Christmas tree in the corner. She placed her gifts under it and laughed at how cute it looked. She turned to me and said:

"That is the first time I laughed in two months."

I hugged her and said:

"Come and see the shrine."

"You have a shrine?"

"Of course this is my home now. Besides it will give Yuzu a chance to unpack your suitcase."

I nodded toward the maid hovering in the doorway. The maid bowed and we left the room.

"How do you get used to servants doing stuff for you?"

"It is only hard part is stopping yourself from abusing the situation." I laughed at my joke and Serenity rolled her eyes and smiled. I showed her the way downstairs to a small airy room facing the garden. In one corner was the shrines. One was dedicated to Seto and Mokuba's parents. The other held our Dad's picture. I burned incense and we knelt on cushions to pray. I was soon done, as I had been praying every day. Serenity finished after a few more minutes and sighed. Then she laughed.

"What is this Joey?"

She was pointing at the chips and beer offering.

"Dad's favorite meal." I said and continued:

"I am happy to hear you laugh again."

"I am happy to be here with you. Now I have prayed, I feel contented. Dad's in a better place now."

"He is, even if he comes back as a fish."

"Stop Joey." Serenity laughed more.

"I feel better now." She said.

"Good." I kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you the house and garden."

I gave Sis the grand tour and she admired house and grounds. She noticed the strings of popcorn and cranberries outside and I noted some was eaten already. Serenity was overwhelmed by the size of the rooms, so I took her to the sitting room on the second floor to rest.

"This is the TV room, we hang out here in the evening." I told her.

"I like this room, it's cozy."

Serenity plopped down on one of the couches and I flopped down next to her.

"Even Seto prefers this room. Those big rooms downstairs only get used when Seto has a party. We eat downstairs though."

"You guys should think about getting a smaller place."

"Maybe one day."

I liked the idea but Seto entertains about once a month here. Perhaps one day if Mokie decides to go away for college. Serenity was getting tired, so she took a nap in her room while I worked on my latest project. I was making fake stain glass ornaments out of tissue paper and clear contact paper, when the guys came home. I was surprised as I wasn't expecting them for another hour.

"Puppy?"

Only one person was allowed to call me that.

"Seto!" I shouted and hugged and kissed him. Mokie also got a one-armed hug, the thirteen year old kid comes up to my shoulder now.

"You guys are early!"

"We got the final reports on the Christmas sales in Japan and America and came home. A break at last." Said Mokie.

"We are off for the same period of time as school. Tomorrow is the funeral, Wednesday is the party and finally we can enjoy ourselves as a family." Said my perfectly organized boyfriend.

"Speaking of family, where is Serenity?" Asked Mokie.

Before I could answer, she came in.

"Here I am."

"Oh Serenity, did we wake you?" I asked.

"No, I just woke up a few minutes ago, I was just coming, when I heard voices. I brought fudge." I took the tin from her hands and she turned to the guys. Seto and Mokie bowed and she returned the favor. She bowed deeper to Seto and said:

"I regret not saying this sooner. I want to formally thank you for always taking such good care of my Big Brother."

Seto blushed and said returning the bow:

"You are quite welcome. It is my pleasure to look after him because I love him."

With the formalities over, Seto stepped forward and sandwiched her hand in his and said warmly.

"Please Serenity, from now on, please think of us as your brothers. It's Seto and Mokuba."

I wiped some tears at that and Mokie spoke up.

"Yeah, what he said."

We chuckled at the goofball and Sis agreed to be their sister. We plopped down on chairs and chatted and spoiled our dinner with fudge. I had my Serenity on one side and my Seto on the other. Before we knew it we were called into dinner. There was a smaller dining room that seats up to six people and we sit where we feel like. Serenity talked about Kyoto where she lives with Mom and Step-Dad. I told her about school. I was excused from classes and only had to pass my tests yesterday. I think I did fine. The guys came over a few times to help me study, so I wasn't behind. The Principal himself called me and asked me to come to school early. There was quite a large group of kids waiting to talk about my Dad, Seto, the mansion, and about me suddenly coming out. Not like I planned it, the situation forced me out. Seto went to school at the usual time but he didn't get as hounded as me. It was just his connection to me, as my boyfriend that made him interesting now. Though people are used to us being friends for months, nobody but the gang and Sis expected us to start dating. After everybody got their curiosity satisfied, we went into class for the tests. Things should be normal when I return to school next month.

After dinner we returned to the sitting room and watched TV. Everybody was tired from the long day and we went to bed early. I cuddled up to Seto and he wrapped his strong arms around me and my sigh sounded like a purr.

"Happy Puppy?"

"I'm contented, loved and Serenity is in the house."

Seto nuzzled my neck and said:

"I'm happy my Puppy is happy."

I giggled and said:

"Right back at you big guy."

We drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was the day of the funeral. The guys dressed in funeral suits and Serenity wore a pretty white kimono. The maid helped her dress and we went downstairs to the limo. We agreed to pick up the gang at Yugi's. Everyone pilled in and we were quite the crowd. Everyone wore black, except for Tea who also wore a white funeral kimono. Her Mom helped her get it on straight. We were mostly silent. Everyone gave Serenity their condolences. It took a while to get to the funeral home as it was on the out skirts of town. Dad was going to be entombed in the mausoleum and there was a separate meeting room. Dad had few friends and no relatives in Japan but Serenity and I.

When we arrived the others were already there in the meeting room. I greeted Dad's friends and introduced my sister. They gave us the condolence money. Soon the minister came to collect us and we moved to have the short ceremony. The minister moved behind the small box containing our father's remains. Serenity began to weep and I hugged her. She soon gained control of herself as the others grouped around us. I understood her feelings. It suddenly became real to her. When everyone was gathered the minister began. He placed his hand on the box and said prayers and blessings in the Christian tradition. Everyone just kept a respectful silence. I felt tears run unchecked down my cheeks. I held Serenity as she wept. Soon the prayers were over and the minster announced I was going to speak. I'm not even sure what I said but everyone was balling by the end of it. Serenity hugged me and the ceremony was over. We moved to the meeting room for refreshments. Lunch was to be at the mansion, but I was surprised when Dad's friends decided to not to go. I thought they were eager to see inside the famous Kaiba Mansion. It seems my moving speech put them to shame and they bowed out. Everyone sighed in relief when the drunks left.

Everyone refused refreshments as we were going to have an early lunch. Now that was just us it felt more comfortable. We returned to the mansion before the servants were ready. Seto suggest we use the formal sitting room. I brought out the photo albums and Serenity and I talked of old times before everything went wrong. The others were entertained by the stories. After an hour, lunch was ready and we sat down in the formal dining room. More stories were shared and Yugi made a suggestion. We agreed to go to a movie that night. A popular comedy was at a local movie theatre and we were all eager to go. It was as if we all remembered we were still kids. Serenity worried it was bad to party as we just entombed our father. I said to her:

"Come on Sis, Dad wouldn't want us to go on and party in his place. No more tears Serenity. Who loved a party more than Dad?"

"You are right Big Brother, Dad would want it this way."

With the arrangements made, the limo driver took our friends home. Seto suggested we go to the movie in his car. I envied he had his license as he turned eighteen already. The others were within walking distance of the movie theatre, so it was easy.

We went upstairs to change. And flopped once again in the cozy sitting room. We spent the afternoon playing video games from Kaiba Corp. on the big screen. We had dinner in the small dining room and met the gang afterwards. I must say Seto is an excellent driver.

The movie was just what we needed, it was hysterically funny. Afterwards, we were standing awkwardly on the street. We realized we were saying goodbye again. Ryo was leaving for England in the morning. His description of an old fashioned British Christmas sounded nice. Duke was also leaving tomorrow to go on a ski trip with his girlfriend. The girls hugged them goodbye and they were gone. No one else had special plans for the week so, we decided on meeting up the next day. Everyone wanted to show Serenity the town she knew until she was five. Especially Tristan. Mokie said it seemed like everybody was getting all "couplely" so he decided to hang out with his friends. We made arrangements and went our separate ways.

Monday and Tuesday were spent hanging out and acting as tourist in our own town. It was fun and Mokie was right we did split up into couples. Tea and Yuge been dating since we came back from Egypt, and Seto and I are like a married couple. That left Serenity in the care of Tristan. He has been trying to get her to go out with him since they first met. Up to now Serenity hasn't been interested in dating anybody, now Tris looked good to her. I don't mind as long as she really wants to. Besides I know now Tristan is serious.

Time passed quickly and before we knew it, it was Christmas Eve. I was excited, even though the shing ding is a corporate party where people would look down on me for many reasons, I was still happy. I was Seto's date of course. Mokie was escorting an executive's daughter he was acquainted with. Yugi as the World Champion was invited and Tea was going as his date, naturally. She was already well known as Yugi's girlfriend amongst duelist. Tristan was even able to go as Serenity's date.

I was to take over hosting duties from now on, to Mokie's relief. His date and her father arrived and Mokie escorted them into the formal rooms. Tristan arrived wearing a rented tux, Serenity made an entrance coming down the grand staircase. She looked beautiful in a green dress and I heard Tris suck in his breath. It was the first time I realized how deeply Tristan loved Serenity. Tristan gave her his arm and they melted into the crowd. Yugi and Tea came dressed in a rented tux for Yugi and a pretty blue dress for Tea. They went in and found Tristan and Serenity in the crowd. Seto and I greeted the remaining guests and we as co-hosts, were announced. I was introduced to the crowd as a 'top duelist' and Seto as 'your illustrious benefactor and creator of the Duel Disk'. Seto made a short speech welcoming everyone to the Christmas Party. It was a fun cocktail party. There was plenty food, drink and soft music. Seto hired a crew, giving the mansion staff the night off. Everyone chatted and talked business. Seto made another speech and handed out the Christmas Bonus which ended the party. Seto said 'goodnight' to his guests and I talked to our friends and we agreed to meet up on Christmas Day. Seto joined us and suggested we go out to dinner, his treat. This meant the mansion staff got another night off. We said 'goodnight' to our friends and Tris kissed Serenity's hand and made her giggle.

Upstairs we went to our rooms. Serenity suggested we pray at the shrine of our father before breakfast. I agreed to it. We went to bed and I slept soundly all night.

sjsjsjsj

Sorry for it being a bit rushed and dripping with ooc ness.

Joey's craft is fake stained glass. You stick colored tissue paper (cut into squares) onto clear contact sheets. Then it is held together with a construction paper frame. A string can be attached to make an ornament or it can be taped to a window. The light shines through to simulate stained glass.

The last chapter will be up soon. It will be Seto's POV and tell what happened on Christmas Day. I hope everyone is enjoying this story about family and friends, instead of romance.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Puppy Christmas 3 (Final)

Christmas Day with Seto's POV

sjsjsjs

Joey woke up early, he was used to it, because of his old job of delivering papers. He kissed me on the forehead and I woke up.

"Sorry Seto I didn't mean to wake you." Joey whispered.

"It's alright, Mokie and I will join you two at the shrines. Then we can have breakfast and open gifts in the sitting room." Joey touched my lips to silence me and I kissed his finger. He smiled and said:

"Alright, see you soon." He gave me a kiss on the lips and quickly dressed and left the room before I was even up. I saw Serenity hovering in the hall before the door closed. I got dressed slowly as I wanted Joey and his sister to have some privacy. I dressed and collected Mokie.

We found them hugging before the shrine and Serenity was visibly upset. Mokuba walked up them and I hesitated, this emotional stuff was hard for me to handle.

"What's wrong Serenity?" Asked Mokuba.

"I'm alright, I'm just sorry I didn't know my Dad very well. I thought we would have more time." She said while wiping tears.

"I know how you feel." Said Mokie, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He looked at me and understanding passed between us. He moved to the shrine for our parents and picked up their wedding picture. Mokie sighed as he looked at the picture in his hands.

"I remember Mom always smiled and everyone said I looked just like her. I only remember Dad's hugs and he had ocean blue eyes like you Seto."

I couldn't speak, I just held my little brother and tears ran down my face. I looked over at my lover and opened my left arm and he fell into my embrace. Seconds later Serenity was in our group hug. I realized my family had increased by two. After a minute my new sister-in-law pulled back and said:

"I'm sorry Mokuba, Seto, I'm spoiling the day."

"No Serenity, a sudden loss of a loved one is difficult no matter the situation. Go ahead and cry, all you want. You're with family." I said, a little amazed at myself.

"Yeah, Sis, you have two new brothers who get it and can help us through it."

Overwhelmed she nodded and hugged us one by one and left to wash up. Joey left to show her the powder room. Mokie and I, newly inspired, prayed for our parents. We hugged and joined Joey and Serenity for breakfast.

We had a Western breakfast because it was a western holiday, or at least that was my goofy boyfriend's logic. We had eggs and bacon, with toast and tea and stuffed ourselves. The comfort food did its trick and we were soon smiling.

"Serenity, we have a surprise for you." Said Joey. We got up from the table and up the stairs to the sitting room where we watch TV and play games. Serenity watched in wonder as Joey pushed the button and the giant screen TV lowered into the cabinet and reviling the giant Christmas tree. Under it was our presents. Serenity ran and collected her gifts and joined us at the tree.

It seemed Joey and Serenity grew up making their gifts. Serenity was working on the knitted sweater for Joey for weeks.

"Oh Sis this is beautiful."

Joey slipped on the powder blue sweater and looked gorgeous in it.

"Joey, you look great. You have talent Serenity." Said my brother.

"Thank you Mokuba." Said Serenity.

"At least my brother thinks so."

I realized I had been drooling over my hot boyfriend and blushed. Joey just grinned at me and we shared a moment that only other people in love can understand.

Mokuba opened his gift from serenity, it was some homemade chocolates. I received a handmade deck holder. Serenity apologized for not making herself. I waved that off as I already admired the one, by the same artist, who made Joey's. Joey also received a gift from his mother and I received a nice note thanking me for taking care of Joey. Joey was touched by his mother's kindness. She has been kinder toward him since he got the money for Serenity's surgery. In return for Serenity's gifts she received candy, barrettes and Joey fashioned some earrings out of wire and tiny silver beads. We all admired Joey's talent as well.

Joey, Mokuba and I gave each other electronic and dueling gifts. Soon all of the packages were opened and I rang for the maid to come collect the recyclables. She returned with the hot chocolate and we plopped down on the couch to drink it. We chose to listen to a Christmas Carol CD Joey had. There was also a fireplace that was partially hidden by the TV and it was lit by the servants. The atmosphere of the room was completely changed. We had cocoa, a tree, a fire and music, we were whispering to one another. I was on one side of Joey and Serenity was on the other. Mokuba elected to curl up in the armchair. We fell into silence as snowflakes fell pass the window. It was the perfect moment.

Hours later we were called into lunch and the spell was broken. We ate and filled up the long afternoon watching movies. Then it was time to dress for dinner. It was Tea's idea to dress in our best suits and dresses for the holiday. I reserved my usual private dining room at one of the best restaurants. Mokie wanted to bow out because he felt the odd man out.

"I'm the only one without a date." He whined.

"Ryo isn't currently dating anyone." I reasoned and he sulked as Ryo isn't present. Then Joey explained that in the West, Christmas was a time for family and you only met boyfriends and girlfriends if you were dating for a long time. This made Mokie feel better.

At dinner, we were split into couples but Mokie was so often with us it felt natural. We had a fun time and went our separate ways. It felt good to get home and we crashed in the sitting room.

"Seto I know you have some wonderful things and pretty rooms downstairs but this is the best room in the house." Said Serenity and I agreed. After watching another movie we were tired but it was too early to go to bed so I gathered the final surprise. I went down to the kitchen and got the popcorn and fixings for s'mores. Joey made more hot chocolate and made up a plate of the cookies he baked earlier in the week.

We gathered at the fireplace and I used the kind of popcorn you us for campfires and popped the corn. Joey and Serenity had never seen such a thing and they laughed. Mokie placed the marshmallows in the fire and readied the chocolate and graham crackers.

I caught sight of Joey in the fire light and he recognized how I felt. I suggested the kids go to Mokie's room. Mokie has a separate sitting room in his suite, complete with TV and all of the Kaiba Corp. games. They took the hint and scurried, giggling.

With the kids gone, I looked at my lover and stroked his cheek. He looked at me with affection.

"Are you in the mood?"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been these last few weeks."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, your dad just died."

"Yeah, I feel better now, maybe because it is all over. Or because Sis is here. Or because of the art therapy."

"Or a combination of all of those reasons."

He looked at my mouth and then into my eyes. I read his thoughts and kissed him deeply. We tangled tongues, sucking hard. Joey was completely relaxed, letting me have complete control. I sucked the taste buds off his tongue. He moaned and rolled onto his back and said.

"Feed me a s'more."

I gave him a bite and took the other half. Then we kissed in the chocolate marshmallow goodness. He stretched and purred from my touches, a sexy pliable uke. It was strange as Joey often demanded to top and was rarely submissive. I liked an aggressive Joey and enjoyed bottoming as much as being seme. But this was too submissive, it worried me.

Soon we were shirtless, smeared with chocolate, and sticky with marshmallow. We sat up and Joey drank the now cool hot chocolate.

"Joey."

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you are tired?"

I often choose to bottom because I'm tired and horny.

"I'm fine."

"Sweetie you're a bit too submissive."

"I know, I'll be back to my usual self soon. Just go on being gentle with me. I love that you can be gentle."

I smiled but had nothing to say to that so Joey continued.

"Make love to me. Be gentle and sweet. I need that. I need to be taken care of."

I hugged him and we stuck together.

"How about a shower, some love making, another shower and sleep."

"Sounds perfect."

We went with this sexy plan and drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.

Our vacation time slipped away playing with friends and family. We made love and cuddled. Got silly at an onsen with our friends. Ignored homework. And rang in the New Year at the local shrine. We even had time to give Serenity a party after Ryo and Duke came home. And Tristan and Serenity became a long-distance couple. In time my Puppy regained his spirits and his feistiness in bed. Most important of all, we have each other and are hopelessly in love.

sjsjsjsj

I feel like it is a bit rushed because I'm trying to get this in before Christmas ends here in America.

I gave you guys some S/J sexiness, I hope you'll liked it.

Please Review.


End file.
